Gay Tennis One Shots
by TheGayKid2001
Summary: Just as the title implies, gay tennis pairings between real life male tennis players. This is purely fantasy and does not in any way reflect their real lives. There is a difference between fandom and reality. Please feel free to make requests through your comments and please vote! Thank you all. Best regards, TheGayKid2001


_Warning: This is purely a fanfiction and does not represent in any way what these people do in real life. There is a difference between fandom and reality and if you are offended by gay sex please leave. This is a mature chapter and contains explicit sex. I do not own tennis players but I do own the story so DO NOT ATTEMPT TO COPY. All rights reserved._

_**MIAMI OPEN 2019**_

_Novak Djokovic had just finished his first round match against, the bad boy of tennis, Bernard Tomic in the first round of Miami Open 2019. He was happy with his performance, following an early loss at Indian Wells, with a comfortable straight sets (7-6,6-2) victory against the young upstart._

_After breezing through his post-match conference, Novak entered the locker room. Novak was impressed by the excellent facilities at the new location of the tournament in Hard Rock Stadium, Miami Gardens as he was washed his hands and admired himself in the mirror. At 6'2 and 170lbs, with handsome features he knew he was quite the catch and enjoyed a wonderful relationship with his wife Jelena._

_His eyes flickered to the left of the mirror as Bernard Tomic walked out of one of the cubicles clad in just his tennis shorts, his chiselded muscles and 6-pack abs on display._

_"Hey Bernard." Novak held out his hand, his hand's wet as he had just been running it under the tap._

_"Good match today man! You played some amazing tennis. It was a really close first set."_

_"You think it's a good match cuz you won. What are you really here for? To taunt me?" Tomic replied in a not so friendly tone._

_"I didn't mean it that way at all but..." Novak stopped having caught sight of huge bulge in Bernard's short tennis shorts, which showcased his muscled thighs._

_'How huge is that thing?!' Novak thought, stunned by this as he had never ever check out another man before._

_"What? Cat got your tongue?" Bernard said, and his eyes finally caught sight of where Novak was staring at. _

_"You like what you see?" Bernard asked Novak staring straight at Novak's face turning red with embarrassment._

_"Um I don't know what your talking about," said Novak, his usually confident demeanor gone._

_As Novak pushed past Bernard to leave the room to avoid an embarrassing predicament, Bernard called to Novak "I know you want this" as he tugged at his cock "and you can have it babe" blocking Novak's path with his other arm._

_Novak knew he was no match for Bernard and couldn't move past him with Bernard towering his frame at 6'5 and 210lbs. His face was downright cherry red at having been called 'babe' by Bernard. Novak stopped. Bernard smiled and said, "the end cubicle is the biggest and I quite like the color red on your face." _

_Bernard pushed the reigning Australian Open champion into the cubicle and pushed him against the wall. Novak was breathing hard, both aroused and stunned by Bernard's actions. The world number 1 had never though about men until that moment and had been straight all his certainly not anymore._

_"You like that?" whispered Bernard into Novak's ear his hot breath causing Novak's cock to be at full mast._

_"Ohhh my god yesss..." Novak moaned, as he was surprised by how wanton he sounded and how hard his cock was. Bernard stripped off to his boxers, and wasted no time in tearing the clothes off Novak's tight body, as he ogled Novak's legendary virgin ass that looked utterly fuckable. They kissed like a couple, as Novak opened his mouth in submission allowing Bernard to dominate the kiss._

_"God you're such a good kisser" said Novak complimented as Bernard ran his hands through Novak's hair smirking cockily at Novak's comment. He returned to kissing. Their hands frantically explored each other Bernard pressed harder into the body and then abruptly pushed Novak down to his knees. _

_The sight of the world number one kneeling before him, eyes dazed with lust and panting heavily. Novak was then facing Bernard's black Adidas briefs, which he spent no time removing and left them hanging around Bernard's ankles. Bernard had a trimmed bush and a semi-hard dick, which was very thick at the base and thinner at the top. Novak was stunned. His eyes displaying shock at the sight of the semi-hard 6 inch cock before him._

_Bernard smirked and said, "it's all yours Nole, all for you babe" took the head of the dick to pushing it into Novak's mouth and took the whole 6" in; he then removed it and ran his tongue down the base of the dick as Bernard started moaning. It wasn't long until Novak had Bernard at his full 8.5", he was even thicker now at the base of his cock. _

_Novak took the entire dick into his mouth and let his throat work around the head of the cock. He looked up at Bernard who was clearly enjoying the experience. This dude had not an ounce of fat on him and he was very well defined, his toned, hairless abs dripping with sweat Novak worked on the dick some more and then took Bernard's balls to his mouth._

_"That's it babe, suck my big cock and lick those balls." Bernard's dirty talk with driving Novak crazy, who was trying his best not to gag, doing well for his first time sucking cock._

_"All right Nole, time to fuck that delicious ass of yours," said Bernard smiling as he removed one of his balls from Novak's mouth. Bernard spun Novak around and admired the firm ass cheeks, which were well defined and the two buns could have put most females to shame. _

_Novak felt Bernard's wet tongue moving into his crack, as he began rimming Novak's ass and slowly he began prodding his index finger loving the feel of Novak's tight ass knew this was Novak's first time and so spent a few more minute fingering and scissoring Novak's ass. After a few minutes, Bernard found Novak's prostate, making Novak moan with need. Novak was surprised by how high his moans were, not knowing until today that his voice box could produce such high-pitched moans. _

_Bernard spat onto his cock and jerked at it. Placing his cock at the entrance to Nole's ass pussy he drove in his cock, Novak was obviously having problems accepting him but Bernard stopped and started entering him and eventually was halfway in. Novak was moaning in mostly due to pain, as hot searing ache shot up his asshole however he told Bernard to pushed his cock forward entering Novak's hole completely and began with a few pumps allowing Novak's ass to adjust. _

_Bernard was in heaven as he entered Novak's warm ass cavern, relishing the experience of a lifetime. No other women he had fucked has provided him with this amount of pleasure and Nole's hole just divine. Bernard began to pump in and out of Djokovic and brought up his pace, as Novak tensed his butt muscles. Pain soon turned into pleasure, as Novak moaned uncontrollably his mind clouded with the pleasure Bernard's tool was giving him._

_"Oh my god Bernard, fuck me...fuck me" Novak moaned out repeatedly as Bernard ravished his ass._

_"With pleasure," was Bernard's reply as he increased his speed and began pounding Nole's ass hitting his prostate with every thrust. Bernard's hands were at Novak's hips, as Novak began pushing back on Bernard's thick meat, driving Bernard in deeper. The slapping sounds were obscenely loud and anyone who entered the room would know instantly what was going on. But, the fear of getting caught drove Novak wild as he was completely immersed in the pleasure Bernard was giving him."You are so fucking hot" moaned Bernard. He felt Nole's hole tighten as Novak came powerfully onto the door in front of him. "I'm gonna cum in ya soon," Bernard cried. Bernard slammed harder into the Novak's butt pushing his dick further in. His balls pulsed as he deposited his cum straight into Nole's hole. After pulling out of Novak, both men kissed sensually basking in the afterglow as Bernard pulled Novak into his chest both males panting after the mind-blowing session they just had."Ready for round two?" said Djokovic cheekily Bernard kissed Novak feverishly and grinded their bodies together, his reply clear from his actions, grinding their bodies against each away, Novak gave Bernard his hotel room number and they parted deciding they would continue later at the hotel._

_As Novak walked back to his room, his ass still filled to the brim with Bernard's cum, he could not help but questioning everything he knew about his sexuality and made a decision. He was bisexual, there was just no way to deny it considering his experience with the younger male resulted in the best orgasm of his life._

_\- If you enjoy the story please please please comment and vote! Thank you all. Furthermore, I have posts most of my stories in Wattpad under the username TheGayKid2001, however I am moving some of my stories here as well so please visit my Wattpad profile as well. _

_\- TheGayKid2001_


End file.
